


the intimacy of biting

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, i think this is both the most joking and the most sinful i can reach...?, this is more vanilla than it seems!! i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that <i>Kuro</i> is being possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the intimacy of biting

**Author's Note:**

> i really, really, have no idea what biting should be rated as...? but i think T is fine for this...?
> 
> here's to another mistake which i'm only posting because the fandom tag is full of.... mistakes anyway.

Kuro holds Shu’s shoulders. His gaze fixated on the pale skin of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Kiryu, you can’t possibly be serious about this” Shu says, making to attempt to separate the two of them despite his words.

“He was close to _biting_ you, how can I ignore that?” The redhead replies, leaning his face closer to Shu’s neck.

“But he did not do it, you kn—“ A kiss on his neck interrupts Shu’s words “K-Kiryu!”

“What? I thought kissin’ you was something _I_ could do?”

“O-Of course it is. It’s just…”

“I’ve never kissed your neck, have I?”

Shu shakes his head.

“Then I bet I also haven’t done this…?”

A soft pain hits Shu in the exact location Kuro kissed him before.

It didn’t take long to understand that Kuro is now _biting_ him, sucking at the skin on occasion.

And yet, Shu can’t help but feel… _Pleasured_ by this. By having Kuro’s teeth on his skin. Leaving their mark.

Kuro pulls back not long after (a part of Shu wants to tell him to _continue_ , that it felt _good_ ).

“I… Didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” He asks, reaching his hand to touch the bite mark he left on his boyfriend’s neck.

Shu shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

“Oh… That’s good. It sort of worried me, you know. I don’t want to hurt ya, but I want that mark to be there and catch Sakuma’s eyes next time his teeth get close to your neck, so he’ll know not to touch what ain’t his.”

Shu lets out a small chuckle; “It’s not often _you_ are this possessive, Kiryu.”

“Yeah, well, it ain’t always that someone tries to _bite you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i (jokingly, i swear, i have something better up my sleeve) wrote this for my friend's birthday? sorry nam and happy birthday! hah.


End file.
